Transactions between entities including IT infrastructure can be complex, especially where the IT infrastructure has been developed with standardised processes and centralised IT systems. Such transactions may take place as part of a merger, acquisition, divestment, or joint venture. Typically, to enable a transfer including IT infrastructure, specific hardware must be provided and set up in a location that can be separated from the divesting company's network in the future. This infrastructure allows the systems used or shared by the entity in the scope of the transaction to be replicated. The copy of the IT infrastructure is set up and hosted in a data centre. In order to allow continued access to and control of the IT infrastructure copy, new network connections for third party access must be authorised and set up, with the divesting entity's network during period leading up to completion of the transaction, and with the acquiring entity's network following completion. The procurement and set up of such specific hardware may be expensive, and often results in the entities inheriting system and infrastructure assets which are not needed or are unsuitable to support the IT strategy for the entities post-divestment. This also involves project teams being mobilised afresh to perform the implementation activities for each transaction and no re-use of resources or technical solutions between different transactions made by the divesting entity, which is expensive and time-consuming. There is typically also a need to provide service arrangements by the divesting entity, or the entity contributing to a joint venture, to enable the transaction to take place, which may involve the setting up of a link between the networks of the entities involved. Thus, such procedures for transactions including IT infrastructure can be expensive and time-consuming and lack technology or manpower efficiencies.
There is a need, therefore, for an alternative or improved process and system for effecting the transfer of IT infrastructure between transacting entities.